


The Sweetest Submission

by miraellie



Series: Learning to Live Again [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Choking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraellie/pseuds/miraellie
Summary: The healer and his Sun have missed each other fiercely.
Relationships: Ardyn Izunia/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Learning to Live Again [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869820
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	The Sweetest Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after What Twist of Fate, so while there are probably enough details here to stay afloat if you haven't read it, it'll be a better experience if you've read that series. (Of course, if you *haven't* read What Twist of Fate, there's going to be spoilers for it in here.)
> 
> Title comes from "Bedroom Hymns" by Florence + the Machine.

There was nothing else so beautiful in the world, in Ardyn’s opinion, as his wife in the sunlight. 

Ardyn stood in the open doorway of their home, watching as Elpis tilted her face towards the sun, and it occurred to him that he hadn’t taken the time to truly enjoy the sight of her in sunlight until now. Before, centuries and centuries ago, they’d had only a brief time in the sun before the Crystal and the gods had turned traitor, before Somnus had taken a sword to Ardyn’s neck. Seven years ago, there simply hadn’t been time. They’d always been running off to one place or another, trying to stay ahead of the prophecy. 

Now, there was plenty of time. 

_Seven years,_ Ardyn thought idly. Had it really already been two years since the end of the second Long Night? His sense of time was still off. If it weren’t for the calendar Elpis kept up on the kitchen wall, he’d have no idea what day it even was. 

“I can feel you watching me, you know.”

Her voice brought his mind back to the present. Elpis stretched, her yellow tank top riding up her stomach, and a stab of desire hit Ardyn hard. Elpis had put weight back on with the return of the light, which he enjoyed. Their bodies were no longer battle-hardened, instead taking on a softness that came with a simple life. Elpis had been too thin in the aftermath of the Long Night. Always making certain someone else had more food than she did, always running herself ragged. He wanted to pull her top up and kiss her stomach, dig his fingers into the softness of her body. 

Two years, and Ardyn hadn’t been able to truly touch her even once. Sometimes, he wondered if she hated him for it. 

“Merely enjoying the view, love,” Ardyn said. He took a hesitant step outside, letting his bare foot feel the dirt before committing to the action. His senses were getting better. Now he could tell when something was hot, or cold, and when it was safe for him to touch it. 

Elpis was barefoot in their garden, but Ardyn had learned the hard way that she no longer felt the heat as others did. What burned other people’s skin merely gave her comfort. 

She grinned at him over her shoulder, a spark of heat in her gaze, and Ardyn wished he could answer it. Instead, he knelt down and picked up the weeds she’d been pulling from around her sunflowers. 

“Where’s Avani?” Elpis asked.

“Still sleeping,” Ardyn said, putting the weeds into a basket. While Elpis tended to rise with the sun and stay up all day, he and Avani had become fond of naptime. He’d even caught Elpis sneakily taking pictures of the two of them napping together, Avani sprawled every which way, Ardyn looking surprisingly relaxed. 

Elpis sighed. “To be a child and nap all day.” 

“I could tire you out, if you liked,” Ardyn said without thinking, his tone making his meaning clear. 

Elpis paused and studied him. Whatever she saw in his face made her smile briefly, tightly, before turning away. 

Ardyn sighed, cursing himself for a fool, as he followed her to the compost bin. Elpis nodded towards the horizon and he followed her gaze to see dark clouds hovering low in the sky. “Looks like a storm,” Elpis said. 

“Hopefully not the sort to bring Ramuh with it,” Ardyn murmured. 

He still feared the Astrals coming for Elpis, despite her own easy belief that they weren’t going to bother her. Sometimes, Ardyn was caught by the feeling that their new lives were just too... easy. And after two thousand years of hardship and darkness, he couldn’t bring himself to trust in easiness anymore. He kept waiting for the other shoe to drop, for something to take away everything Elpis had built for them.

He kept those fears to himself. If nothing else, he trusted Elpis, and if she wasn’t worried, then he would try to be the same.

When they were done with the weeds and had headed back into the house, he said, “May I ask you something, El?” 

She rose an eyebrow and the corners of her mouth lifted in an impish smile. “You’re asking permission first? Do you feel well?” 

_I should spank her for that_ , Ardyn mused with a smile. He pulled a leaf out of her hair and watched it flutter into the yard. It was a convenient excuse not to look at her face as he spoke. “Once, you asked me if there were someone else in my life after I was taken from Angelgard. If I had moved on.”

There was a pause before Elpis said, “I remember. And you said it’s only ever been me.” 

Ardyn sat down on the couch and Elpis joined him, giving him a curious look as she folded her legs beneath her. She kept a few inches of space between them. He wanted to close that space more than he wanted to breathe.

“It occurred to me, some time ago, that I never asked the same of you,” Ardyn said, tilting his head back to look at the ceiling. “I merely assumed you had no one else.”

“Well,” Elpis said, “you’ve always been arrogant, husband.” 

He opened his mouth to speak more, but Elpis laughed and shook her head, gazing at him with adoration. “Oh, Ardyn,” she said. “I asked you that after I had followed you all the way to Altissia. Do you really think I would have done any of that if there had been someone else?” 

Belatedly, Ardyn realized she was right. If Elpis had been in love with someone else, she wouldn’t have been with Ardyn, even after her memories returned. She would have maybe still fought to save him. That would have been all, though. 

Gently, Elpis took his hand in hers, searching his face. “Is this okay?” 

Ardyn wished she didn’t have to be so careful with him. He wished he could just be done with his own issues so she could have a man worthy of her. Someone she didn’t have to tiptoe around. He stared at their hands, feeling how warm Elpis’ was, her slender fingers with bits of dirt under her nails. Briefly, Ardyn allowed himself to imagine those same fingers around his cock, and sighed. 

“It’s fine,” he said quietly to Elpis, lifting her hand and kissing the back of it. 

She smiled, gaze lingering on his mouth. “It’s only ever been you, Ardyn,” Elpis said. “Even before I remembered you, it was only ever you.”

Ardyn stared at her, wondering, confused, as to how he could still have something so pure in his life. His hands would never be rid of the blood he’d willingly, gleefully spilled, his soul never cleansed of the destruction he’d caused across Eos. And Elpis had chosen him instead of being a goddess. No matter how long he lived, he would never understand it. 

He took quick stock of his body. So far, it was a good day for him: He didn’t have any unpleasant itching, the one underneath his skin that felt like barbed wire was trying to pierce through his flesh, that told him he was nearing sensory overload. He’d even been able to stand out in the sun without getting a headache. All he felt was warm, down to his bones. 

Elpis’ warmth. 

“Come here,” Ardyn said, quietly, causing Elpis to blink. He tugged lightly on her hand. “Come here, El.” 

After a pause, Elpis followed his lead, leaning in close to him. Ardyn shook his head briefly and put his hands on her waist, picking her up and then settling her on his lap, her legs straddling his hips. 

_Yes._ Yes, that was exactly where he wanted her, pressed against him. The weight of her, the warmth of her, was comforting instead of too much. Elpis bit her lip, her eyelids fluttering closed as her hips rolled against his, gently, just barely, but the sensation sent a shock through him. He dug his fingers into the curve of her hips before leaning in to kiss her. 

She let out a small sound into the kiss, full of need and desire and maybe a hint of relief, and Ardyn understood why. They had kissed before now, and he could hold her, but it had been too long since she’d had him between her legs. 

Placing a hand on the back of her neck to keep her in the kiss, Ardyn let his other hand travel under the hem of her tank top. Elpis shivered, her skin breaking out in gooseflesh, and Ardyn was delighted to find she wasn’t wearing a bra underneath. All at once, his body came to attention, his cock hardening until Elpis could feel it through his trousers. 

She pulled away, looking dazed, but managed to say, “Ardyn, are you--”

“I’m fine, El,” Ardyn said, kissing her throat as his free hand pinched her nipple, earning him a quiet moan. “Trust me. If it gets to be too much, I will tell you, but I want this. I want you.” 

Elpis shivered again and bit her lip. He grinned as she rolled her hips again, seemingly without realizing it. “Oh, you’ve missed this,” he purred, watching her face. “Haven’t you, El? Tell me, love. Tell me how much you’ve missed my hands, missed my cock.” 

“Ardyn,” she managed, burying her face into his neck, nibbling at his skin. “I did, I missed you. I’ve touched myself, thinking about you.” 

He groaned and pushed her back gently, just enough space to pull her tank top off, baring her beautiful breasts to him. With some effort, Ardyn kept himself from lingering on the scar between her breasts. He left a trail of kisses along her chest until he took a nipple in his mouth, biting it. 

“Did you make yourself come?” he asked against her skin. 

“Mmm,” Elpis sighed, running her fingers through his hair. “Not as hard as you ever made me.” 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ardyn gasped, circling an arm around her waist and flipping her onto her back on the couch. He pulled off her shorts and underwear without bothering to undo the zipper or button, and maybe later he would feel bad for not taking his time. The clothes landed on the floor, happily forgotten, and Ardyn ran a hand up Elpis’ thigh as he gazed down at her. 

Her hair was like a spill of ink against the cushions, strands of it in her face. He brushed them away, smiling when she licked at his fingertips and took them into her mouth. How had he ever lived without the warmth of her? Without feeling the smoothness of her skin? 

Elpis met his gaze as she sucked at his fingers, cheeks hollowing around the digits, and the playful look in her eyes told him she was imagining her lips around a different part of him. Ardyn hissed and pulled his hand free, then pushed Elpis’ legs open. 

“Oh, look at you,” he said, voice low, eying her quim, “already wet for me.” 

She let out a quiet laugh that cut off in a soft gasp as Ardyn knelt between her legs, first kissing the inside of her thigh as he placed her legs over his shoulders. The scent of her filled him, something heady, and Ardyn wasted no time putting his tongue to good use. Her taste was like nothing he could describe, and yet it was better than wine, better than anything else he’d ever tasted. And the sounds his Elpis made when he had her like this -- her moans were like music. 

Two thousand years he’d been deprived of this. 

It didn’t take long for Elpis to begin writhing, her fingers tight in his hair, his name a prayer on her lips. When he slid two fingers inside of her, she came undone, crying out his name as her walls clenched down on his fingers, as her back arched off the couch. 

“Ardyn,” Elpis breathed, her voice shaking as much as her legs, and he made a low, pleased sound against her clit, and she came again with a sharp cry. He couldn’t leave it at that; he had too many missed years to make up for. Ardyn glanced up as Elpis clutched at the back of the couch, knuckles turning pale, as her breath came in quick gasps. “Fuck, Ardyn--” 

She came, again and again and again, writhing against him, against the couch, until finally he decided to take mercy on her. Ardyn kissed her thighs again, pulling his soaked fingers out, and sucked them dry as Elpis caught her breath. Her hair stuck to her sweaty forehead, her cheeks dark with a blush, and Ardyn took a moment to admire the state he’d put her in. 

Without opening her eyes, Elpis managed, “Out of your clothes. Now.” 

With a low laugh, Ardyn did as she asked, his clothes joining hers on the floor. With a shiver, he stroked his cock as Elpis finally recovered from her releases and propped herself up on her elbows, taking a moment to enjoy the sight of him. 

“How do you want me?” Ardyn asked, thinking it was only fair she would get to decide where they went next after what he’d done.

Elpis bit her lip, considering, then sat up and gently pushed him back to a sitting position on the couch. Then a somewhat nervous, vulnerable look crossed her face. 

“It, um,” she began, hand trailing down his stomach, fingertips tracing the lines of his hipbones. “It’s been a while, and you’re--”

“Gifted,” Ardyn supplied cheerfully. 

Elpis scrunched up her nose before laughing and shaking her head. Ardyn brought her into another kiss, this one soft. 

“I’ll be careful, El,” he murmured against her mouth. “I’ll take care of you.” 

She sighed, nuzzling his nose, then pulled away. She cocked her head to the side, her gaze becoming distant, and before Ardyn could ask if something was wrong, her attention went to the little table by the side of the couch. A jar that hadn’t been there before was suddenly there. Ardyn quirked an eyebrow at his wife who looked rather pleased with herself.

“Goddess powers,” she said.

He picked up the jar and read the label. “Elpis,” he murmured, “did you use your goddess powers to summon a jar of lube?”

She snorted, then clapped a hand to her mouth. He knew she hated it when she snorted instead of laughed, but the sound was adorable to him. “You make it sound weird!” she protested. 

“Darling,” Ardyn said, drawing the word out, “I think it’s incredible. And,” he added, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “I want your hand around my cock. Would you do me the honor?”

Elpis snatched the jar out of his hand with a fervor that made him laugh, and he was struck by the overwhelming feeling of love he had for this woman. His El, his Sun Goddess. She took a liberal amount of the lube and, giving him a heated look, began rubbing it on his cock. The lube was cool against his hot skin. Her touch sent electric shocks through him, his body warming to her touch, his eyes closing and his head falling to rest against the back of the couch. 

“You like that,” Elpis said, sounding pleased with herself. 

“What clever hands you have,” Ardyn said, his hips jerking when she lightly massaged his sac. “El, you’re going to make me come like this--”

“Hmm,” Elpis said, removing her hands, and Ardyn felt a pang of loss. The little tease. “You can come on my tits some other time. I want to ride you, Ardyn.”

He growled and pulled her into his lap. She giggled, kissing him with a sweetness that was at odds with what she’d just said. Then she took his cock in hand and lowered her hips onto him. Ardyn hissed as the tip of his cock slid into her entrance, tight and sweet, but he kept his gaze on Elpis’ face. 

She bit her lip, eyes closed, as she slowly took him in. Ardyn placed his hands on her hips and pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Easy, love,” he said quietly, even as he wanted to rock his hips up. “Are you well?” 

A moan came from low in her throat as Elpis took him to the hilt, her body shuddering. Her head tilted back, baring her neck to him, and Ardyn leaned forward to run his tongue along the length of it. A dazed smile lit up her face. 

“Yeah,” Elpis sighed, hands finding his shoulders for balance as her hips rolled against him. She let out a quiet whine. “You feel--good. So good.” 

Ardyn kissed her hungrily, digging his fingers into her hips, just like he’d wanted to earlier. She bit his bottom lip hard, almost drawing blood. 

“Did you miss this, Ardyn?” she murmured against his lips. “Me wrapped around your cock like this?”

He was so lost in the feeling of her, the warmth of her, that Ardyn frankly didn’t know if he had the sense to answer. She slowly, tortuously, picked up a rhythm, the slick sounds of his cock sliding in and out of her almost obscene and yet he loved it. 

She pulled hard on his hair, making him gasp. “Tell me, husband,” Elpis said, keeping to her maddeningly slow pace. “Use your words.” 

“El,” he managed, and then his body was the one that began to shake, to writhe. “I--I’ve missed this. Your cunt around my cock.” 

In reward, she began to move faster, keeping her gaze on him. “Do I make you feel good?” 

“Yes,” he said. “You feel perfect, Elpis, so--”

His words failed him as Elpis put her hands on his throat, squeezing the sides of his neck just enough that Ardyn moaned. He was lost in her, his beautiful wife, the only Goddess he’d ever kneel to. His hand dipped between her legs, his slick fingers finding her clit again, and Elpis moved faster. 

“Make me come for you,” Ardyn said, as his groin began to tighten, as he felt the familiar heat building in his gut. “Come on my cock, El.”

He heard rather than saw her clutch the back of the couch, heard her cry, and his own hips rose to meet her as he came, hard, with a body-wracking shudder and a cry escaping his throat, her walls clenching down on his cock so hard his vision momentarily went white. 

Moments passed, Elpis resting against him, both of their breaths coming quick. He held her, breathing in the scent of her hair, which was almost lost underneath the scent of sex. She smelled like flowers. Their sweaty skin stuck together as they both came down from their orgasms. 

Elpis sighed, a content little sound that made Ardyn smile. She shifted until his softening cock fell out of her, then settled once more against him. 

“Are you okay?” Elpis asked, hand resting against his chest, where she could feel his heart beating. 

He took her hand in his and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “Yes,” he said, for once leaving off teasing her in favor of a simple answer. 

They could have stayed like that for the rest of the day and Ardyn would have been elated. But all too soon, Elpis moved away from him, pulling her hair away from her face to tie it back. Ardyn watched her, the way her body moved, noting with a hint of pride how utterly ravished she looked. And he’d been the one to make her look that way. 

“I really hope we didn’t wake Avani up,” Elpis said as she fiddled with her clothes. 

“Darling,” Ardyn said, “you were shouting by the fifth orgasm. It would be a miracle if she slept through it.”

Elpis lightly slapped his arm. “And whose fault is that?”

“You may lay the blame entirely at my feet,” Ardyn said with a grin that he saw sent a shiver through Elpis’ body. When she stood, he reached out and slapped her ass, making her squeak in surprise. With a laugh, she pulled one of the pillows off the couch and hit him in the chest with it. 

“Get up, you silly man,” Elpis said, pulling at his wrists. “Come take a shower with me.”

Ardyn stood and pulled Elpis into a deep kiss, then picked her up. “As my Goddess commands.”


End file.
